Between The Pages
by SuperCess
Summary: People fall in love with fictional characters all the time and Kurt Hummel was no exception. He wants his own romance novel-like prince charming that can sweep him off his feet. But as they say, "be careful what you wish for". This is the story of how Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson in the most unusual way. A book, a checklist and a happy ending that keeps getting out of reach.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello readers! I'm back with a new Klaine fic. This has been on my mind since last year (I KNOW!) and I swear to god if I didn't write it down, my brain's gonna explode. This can also mean that Cross Your Mind is coming to an end (not yet but soon?), so look out for that._

_But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed CYM. Thank you! :)_

_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. Klaine is not mine. (Can I have them though? My Klaine? I can share. :D )_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

_Blaine took a deep breath, seeing the Warblers signaling to each other was doing nothing to ease his nerves. But he knew he can't back out, he has someone to impress. Wes gave him a curt nod and then it started. They burst into a Dalton classroom with the Warblers harmonizing to 'When I Get You Alone' while Blaine sang lead, serenading one boy in class._

_Stefan raised an intrigued eyebrow at Blaine as he sat back and watched the show unfold. Blaine, on the other hand, made sure that every lyric was acted out playfully and seductively to ensure maximum entertainment for the man he was wooing. The thing about Dalton University is that the professors are constantly enjoying impromptu performances unlike other colleges. It helps because they're practically an art school._

_Once he was done, Blaine pulled out three roses behind his back, which was secretly handed to him by Nick, and gave it to Stefan with a bright smile on his face. "Will you be my date? Tonight at the Dalton Bash?" Blaine breathlessly asked, his heart pounding from adrenalin and nervousness. Stefan stood up, got the flowers and used it to point at Blaine._

"_Keep up the surprises Blaine Anderson," Stefan said with a smirk. "And I might give you more than just o—"_

* * *

"Are you listening to me?"

Kurt looked up, huffing as Rachel looked down at him with his book in her hand.

"Excuse me, I believe I was reading that?" Kurt snapped, annoyed at Rachel for ruining his peaceful moment of reading a book. Rachel glared at him.

"Haven't you had enough of reading _this_?" Rachel asked, eyeing the book like it's a spawn of Satan. "You haven't stopped reading this in your free time since you got it two days ago." She told him, continuously staring at the book like she's trying to burn it down.

"I've been busy Rachel, I deserve a little break. You don't know what goes on in Vogue-dot-com. I deserve to read in peace." Kurt glared at her, hand stretched out and asking for his book back.

"Why do you even like this book? It looks plain and boring." Rachel scoffed. "It doesn't even have a proper cover, look at it!" She said, seemingly not hearing Kurt's protests, examining the book in her hand.

True, it wasn't the most beautiful book in the world and Kurt thought so too because usually he'll be attracted by the cover before anything else but this one was handed to him by an old lady in Battery Park a few days ago and being a book-lover himself, who was he to turn down a free book?

_Between The Pages _turned out to be a pretty great book by far even though it was weird that he hasn't heard of it before and it was not really available anywhere on the internet. The only source of information about the book that he has was a short author's note in it that was written before the first chapter. It was a very intriguing author's note with a little story summary.

* * *

_Books are magical, it affects people's lives. It lives in us._

_Summary: Blaine Anderson is the charming young lad that a person would want to have in life and he has his eyes set on one person only. Little did he know that maybe love isn't that easy, maybe true love is in between the pages._

* * *

Kurt had to admit, it sounded plain and boring to him as well because it's all very cliché and he has read about dozens of light-hearted romance. But everything changed when he realized that the main character was passionate, adorable, loveable and so very gay.

"I bet the ending's really bad too." Rachel added in her litany of hate towards the book, attempting to open the last page and take a peek at the end. Kurt panicked, finally getting up and snatching the book out of Rachel's grasp; he can't take spoilers well, it ruins the whole reading experience. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"It's sweet and romantic and Blaine Anderson is gay and amazing." Kurt replied simply. "I can relate to his story a little more than the other books I've read." He said, hugging the book to his chest.

"Oh no. _Oh no._" Rachel started, worry and concern on her face.

"What?" Kurt asked, still annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're attached to a fictional character again Kurt. No, we've been through this." Rachel dramatically sighed. "You're always getting attached to these guys, Kurt, and it's never been good for you."

"Excuse me?" Kurt was taken aback, that was offensive. "I'm sorry if I love to read and be able to relate with literary figures. You wouldn't understand because all you do is sing and go out to party and all that while here I am getting cultured by reading." Kurt shot back at her.

"But at least I get to interact with real people." Rachel retorted. "Look, I'm not saying that you should stop reading. I'm just saying that you need to stop getting so lost in fiction because that's what they are Kurt, _fictional. _They're meant to be perfect to capture the reader's heart." She explained. "Don't lose sight of reality."

Kurt sighed. "Why do you have to burst my happy bubble, Rachel Berry?" He said, grunting.

"Oh no, don't tell me you've already cooked up your own little fantasy world with this—Blaine Anderson?" Rachel's tone was full of disbelief as she saw right through Kurt.

Kurt blushed, guilty of the accusation. "Well, it's not like people are lining up to be the guy who'll do every little thing on my _Romance Checklist_ right? No one's interested, Rachel. We've been here for two years and all I've got is men who want to have one night stands and not one lifetime with me." He said sadly.

"You'll find one soon and by soon I actually mean now." Rachel clapped her hands happily. "I'm going out with Brody tonight as you very well know and now is the time to mingle Kurt! At Callbacks, I mean." She smiled.

"I can't."

"See, this is why you don't meet the man of your dreams because you're always closed off and reading." Rachel told him, blaming books again. "Come on, it's New York! Live a little."

"No, really, I can't. I just had my best clothes washed and it's still in the cleaners. I don't have anything to wear." Kurt said. Rachel let out an 'oh' because she understood how important dressing up is for Kurt and the man will not settle for second best.

"I see. Well then, I better get going. Is it okay if I go or would you rather I stay here?" Rachel asked politely, genuinely concerned about her friend. Kurt shook his head in reply.

"Go on and mingle. Have fun. I'm just going to stay here and maybe sleep early." Kurt smiled. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't get too engrossed in the book Kurt, it's not healthy. I don't want to see you reading that book when I get back, you understand me?"

"Yes mother." Kurt rolled his eyes. He waved goodbye at Rachel before running off to his room and plopping down on the bed to continue reading. Man, this book is addicting.

There is a moment in a reader's life when he just falls in love with a fictional character and this is one of those moments for Kurt. He's had a history of fictional characters that he loved like Elphaba in _Wicked _or Michael Moscovitz in the height of _The Princess Diaries_' fame or Noah in _Boy Meets Boy _or more recently, Augustus Waters from _The Fault In Our Stars_. These characters get to him in more ways than one.

And Blaine Anderson was like one of those characters and it's so much better because the story's setting was in New York. Kurt loved reading Blaine's ideas to woo Stefan Morrell (who Kurt hated so far because he can see that Blaine's just being played) and they're all adorable and amazing. He imagined Blaine to be the cutest person in all of Dalton University who will do anything for love.

This thought made him sigh because all that Kurt had wanted was a person like Blaine in his life who is willing to do anything just for him. _Shake it off Kurt, let's continue reading._

* * *

"_You're doing it again."_

_The boys were finally at the bar for the Dalton Bash that year and Blaine indeed came with Stefan, as the other guy promised. But apparently, that didn't mean that they'll be around each other all night seeing that Stefan was on the other side of the room, possibly flirting with a few guys in sight._

"_What? Admiring my future boyfriend-slash-husband's beautiful dark brown hair and his blue eyes?" Blaine laughed, already having too much to drink. He couldn't say that it didn't bother him but what can he do? No one can control Stefan Morrell; when he wants it, he gets it and the man always has the final say in things._

"_Alright Blaine, you're my best friend and as much as I want to help you woo that son of a bitch, you need to open those owl eyes of yours and realize that he's only leading you on." Wesley explained patiently, leaning on the wall as they all stared at Stefan who now has another man latched onto him. "He loves attention and you're practically feeding him that."_

"_Believe me, he's not a relationship type of guy." Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, holding a drink in his hand and toasting with Wes and Blaine. "And besides, I'm always available Blaine, you know that." He winked. Wes rolled his eyes._

"_Stop being gross Sebastian." Blaine snickered, giving Sebastian a playful punch on the arm._

"_You really need to go far away from that player, Blaine. Very, very far away." Wes suggested with his serious face on._

_Blaine huffed in annoyance. "And what are you guys going to do? Throw me in a ditch somewhere in New York or maybe throw me in a well like what the Evil Queen in __**Enchanted**__ did to Giselle?" He rolled his eyes at them._

"_Oh, his Disney side is showing. It's too early into the party for Disney, Anderson." Sebastian teased but Blaine was already walking away and towards Stefan who just gave him his trademark smirk that was infuriating even for Sebastian Smythe._

_Blaine asked Stefan for a dance but the other man refused. Instead, Blaine obediently followed him so they could drink to their heart's content—_

* * *

Kurt slammed the book shut, frustrated at how Blaine was being blind and how much of a dick Stefan was for leading the poor guy on. He took a deep breath.

"God damn it, I hate it when I get affected by a book." Kurt mumbled to himself, closing his eyes and grunting. Sometimes, characters just get to his last nerves that he had to take a breather to avoid shredding the book in frustration. He knows it'll pass and besides, he needs to get to the ending.

Kurt hugged the book to his chest, rolling onto his side, wondering when the last time he got this engrossed in a novel. Maybe it was just because of Blaine and he wanted nothing more than somebody like him in his life.

"I wish you'd just be here and really, truly exist. You'd be the perfect one for me, you know." Kurt murmured, his eyes and brain already drifting off to sleep. He was pretty sure that he'll be dreaming up different scenarios that involved Blaine that night.

Eventually, he fell asleep, not noticing how the book glowed under his arms and how it slowly vanished.

And was replaced by a sleeping man.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day to the shuffling in his bed; someone thrashing around and probably getting a good sleeping position and he swore he could smell alcohol in the air. He grunted, hoping that Rachel didn't molest him while he slept the night away. Kurt frowned when the shuffling ended because he could really smell alcohol in the air and it was not a very nice thing to wake up to in the morning.

He rolled around, ready to push Rachel off the bed while refusing to open his eyes because that means that he'll be awake and will be making tea and he really just wanted to sleep in on a Saturday.

"Rachel, go to your own room." Kurt managed to say, reaching out to push Rachel Berry but he was surprised when he felt the fabric of a thick coat and not Rachel's skin or her 'definitely not coat' clothes the night before.

Kurt finally got one eye open and he was suddenly wide awake.

There was a man. On his bed. Smelling like death and alcohol. And the man was sleeping so very peacefully that Kurt could swear he could hear a little snoring. It was impossible that Rachel brought him in since she doesn't do that, only Brody gets to go inside the apartment.

After the initial shock vanished, Kurt shrieked, getting up and moving as far away from the man as possible and successfully waking up the guy in the process.

The man sat up, a frown gracing his previously peaceful face as he ran a hand through his curly locks that looked like it was gelled down but had loosened because of an external factor that is most probably sweat. What Kurt couldn't understand was why the guy seemed so familiar to him. It felt like he's seen him before but he knew he hasn't.

"W-who are you? How did you get inside the apartment? W-what are you doing in my bed?" Kurt asked in one breath, stammering as his heart drummed in his chest.

The man opened an eye and looked up at Kurt. He massaged his forehead and grunted in pain, probably because of a really bad hangover. Kurt took a moment to analyze the guy; his curls stuck out of his head in the most adorable bed hair Kurt has ever seen in his life and now that the man had opened both of his eyes to look at Kurt and probably try to remember what happened, Kurt saw the most hazel of all hazel eyes in the world, accentuated by the man's thick lashes.

Kurt snapped out of his stupor and mentally kicked himself in the ass. He cannot be sort of attracted to a man that he doesn't even know who has a possibility of being a rapist or a thief even though he doesn't look like one and even though it's stupid for a criminal to sleep in the bed next to his victim.

"_God_, I drank a lot last night didn't I?" The man finally spoke, his voice low and raspy from sleep and alcohol. He swallowed, attempting to get rid of the huskiness in his voice. "The Dalton Bash this year is really something else."

At that, Kurt's eyes widened and his ears perked up at the familiar name. _Dalton Bash? _And then it clicked, he stared at the man again and suddenly he recognized him. Because he was everything that he imagined.

"No. No way, this can't be—" Kurt whispered under his breath, unable to believe his eyes. He looked around the room, searching for the book that he knew he was hugging last night but it wasn't around. It was gone.

"Are you a friend of Wes or Sebastian? I'm sorry for crashing here last night. I don't even know how I got here. Those assholes told me to get far away but I didn't imagine that they'd take me as far as outside the dormitories." He said, sighing as he continued to massage his head. "They're crazy. I'm sorry, you really didn't need to know that, did you?" He grinned sheepishly.

But Kurt stood rooted on the floor of his room. "This is—no, this is impossible. You can't be…" Kurt's words trailed away and the man gave him a look of total confusion.

"I can't be what?" He asked, wanting to understand.

Kurt took a deep breath. He just needed to ask, just to be sure, he should really stop freaking out. But as he stared at the blue and red blazer with a 'D' emblazoned in its front chest pocket, he can't help but freak out some more.

"Who—who did you say you are again?" Kurt finally asked.

A look of realization passed the man's face as he apologized, "I'm sorry, how ill-mannered of me." He got up from the bed and walked over to Kurt, holding a hand out for him to shake.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled brightly.

_OH MY GOD._

* * *

_A/N: Ahhhh. So how was it? Partly inspired by Enchanted, of course, and a Tumblr text post. I just forgot what text post it was because it was a long time ago._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! A little update before I leave for uni. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You're all appreciated. :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Please tell me you can see him."

"I can. He's right there."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening."

"Are you sure that—"

"I'm not making this up!"

Kurt huffed and glared at Rachel at the accusation in the tone of her voice as they were talking in hushed voices over at the kitchen sink. He had managed to stay as calm as possible as he dragged Blaine out of the bedroom only to see Rachel already up, bathed and making tea, giving him a look that clearly says 'I didn't know we had company, tell me all about it'. But now she's giving him a look that says 'are you crazy?'

"I don't understand Rachel. I woke up and he was there and he told me his name and _look at him, _he's exactly as I imagined. This is insane." Kurt said in hushed tones but his voice was getting higher because of the panic.

Kurt already told her what had happened; that he slept hugging the book to his chest but it was gone when he woke up and was replaced by a sleeping man in a school uniform, smelling like death and alcohol. Rachel peered over at the said man who was sat on the couch, looking around and probably trying to figure out how he got there in the first place.

"He seems to remember everything that has ever happened to him in the book—all that I've read anyway—except for how he got here. _Heavens_, Rachel, this can't be possible. We both know this can't be possible." Kurt continued, his voice giving away the panic and confusion that he was feeling.

Rachel tried to grasp the situation, thinking of the most logical reasons. "Kurt, are you sure you didn't go out last night and maybe had a few drinks and possibly picked up a hot, albeit overly-gelled, man along the way?" She asked. "Maybe you were so drunk, you read to him a little—because I know you do that—and that's why he knows all the right things to say."

"Excuse me?" Kurt started, offended. "Rachel Berry, I've been your best friend for three years and you know that I don't just _pick guys up_." He said, Rachel raised her hand in surrender. "And I told you last night, I had nothing to wear." Kurt reminded her.

It was true and Rachel knew it; when Kurt says he's got nothing to wear for a night out, he really doesn't go out. "Then maybe he read the same book?" She tried again, racking her brain for more explanations that did not involve bullshit like magic or wishes.

Kurt sighed. "Maybe, but the book isn't available anywhere else. I tried to search for it, don't you remember? There was no information about it, not even a Wikipedia page! But let's say he does have a copy, how do you suppose he got into the apartment and in my bed when I clearly locked the door last night and _where_ is my book?" Kurt said, his mind swimming with questions because this was weird, this was all weird.

Rachel pursed her lips tightly, not having an answer to Kurt's questions because she was sure that the door was locked when she got home and she had to take out her key to open it. "Well, let's—uhm—let's just try asking him again, maybe he's just really messing with us." Rachel suggested and they both peered over to where Blaine was starting to read an issue of Vogue that was on the tabletop.

"You go first. I don't think my brain could take all this nonsense." Kurt whispered at Rachel as he pushed her towards the living room. Kurt brought the tea tray.

Rachel cautiously walked towards the man but she realized that he didn't look like a bad person, he's more like a lost puppy actually. Blaine looked up at them and smiled politely as Rachel sat down opposite him and Kurt placed the tray on the coffee table. Rachel smiled back and looked up over at Kurt who was hovering right next to her with a hand on her shoulder, refusing to sit down.

"Here, have some morning tea for your hangover." Rachel offered and Blaine smiled, accepting the drink. "So, Blaine, right?" Rachel started with a smile, Blaine nodded. "Where did you say you were from? I mean, originally." She asked, knowing that Kurt knew about this information.

'_Westerville, Ohio' _Kurt thought.

"I grew up in Westerville, Ohio. I don't know if you've heard about that place." Blaine easily said, eyeing the two curiously. Kurt's hand twitched and Rachel took it as a sign that Blaine wasn't lying.

"No, we've heard of it." Rachel said. "We're both from Ohio as well, in Lima, not that far away from where you were from." She smiled while Blaine nodded in understanding. "You've got a uniform on, what school are you attending?" Rachel pried some more.

"I go to Dalton University. It's an all-boys university, it's pretty well-known." Blaine smiled, taking another sip of his tea and both Kurt and Rachel felt like they were in the presence of some rich kid, Blaine gives out that kind of aura.

"I'm not sure I've heard of it." Rachel said, making Blaine's triangle eyebrows go up in surprise and Kurt knew why. In the book, everyone knew about Dalton University and their popular, all-boys glee club—The Warblers. Unlike NYADA's Adam's Apples who everyone even refused to acknowledge as a true club.

"You haven't?" Blaine finally asked. "Hmm, that's a surprise." He muttered to himself.

"Where is it specifically? Maybe I pass by it and I just forget." Rachel asked once more. This time, Kurt was the one who was paying attention because he realized that he didn't actually know where Dalton was supposed to be in New York.

Blaine was more than happy to share information about his school though. "It's in 19th street in New York. I think it's almost an hour away from here." Blaine said. "I still don't know how I got here." He mumbled again but Kurt and Rachel weren't listening.

19th street.

"Rachel." Kurt said, alarmed as he squeezed Rachel's shoulder.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Rachel politely said. "Enjoy your tea." She got up, dragging Kurt away to her room and closing the curtains.

"Rachel. Dalton is in 19th street." Kurt repeated. "I didn't know that." He said in a daze. Rachel bit her nails like she does when she's anxious.

"NYADA is the only campus in 19th street." Rachel stated what both she and Kurt knew. They stared at each other, both thinking that this can't be possible. "And Kurt, he knows his way around. He knows where Bushwick is." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't care about how much he knows about New York or the United States or the world even." Kurt said because Blaine was a smart guy, he knew that from the book. "But I do care that there is a possibility that NYADA has been wiped off the face of the universe because a fictional character came out of a book."

"No. That's not possible. It's not! I have a degree to finish Kurt!" Rachel dramatically said, panicking. "Get him back. Take him back to where he came from." She said, shaking Kurt's shoulders.

"So, you agree that he's a fictional character then? I told you!"

"I don't care what he is! I just want to get rid of the headache and—wait, where did you say you found the book?"

"An old lady gave it to me at Battery Park three days ago." Kurt said, losing Rachel's train of thought. Rachel beamed, nodding her head as if realizing something important.

"Take him there. Maybe the old lady knows what to do and then we can get back to our normal lives." Rachel said. Their conversation was cut when her phone rang and Kurt knew she had to leave. "It's from Carl, we have a meeting today."

"It's Saturday." Kurt pointed out.

"I can't control everything Kurt." Rachel said but then she let out a sigh of relief. Kurt looked at her confusedly. She held up her phone, "Our meeting is over at NYADA, at least we know that NYADA's not wiped off the face of the universe."

"Oh." Kurt replied dumbly. His mind wandered over fiction boy and he couldn't help but worry about the guy. "How do I break the news to him? I can't just stride over there and say 'Hey! Did you know that you're a literally a character in the book that I was reading and your whole life has been written on paper? Cool right?'." Kurt acted out. Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Just take him to the old lady and let her explain because this is too much for a Saturday morning." Rachel said, looking around and grabbing her bag from the bed. "I need to run."

"Oh no, please Rachel, can't you postpone the meeting?" Kurt pleaded as they walked out of the room. He can't do this alone, he wasn't trained for this type of encounters.

Rachel gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but you know Carl, I don't want to be at the end of his rage." She said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Rachel walked to the door and said her goodbyes to Blaine. "Don't worry, Kurt will take care of you." She said. She blew another kiss to Kurt and said "See you later, I love you!" She laughed before taking off.

Kurt just rolled his eyes; Rachel Berry really can't be trusted in times like these. He snapped out of his chastising of Rachel in his head when Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, uhm, is she your—?"

"What?" Kurt frowned. "_What_? No. Gross." He gagged. "Rachel's my best friend. And I'm gay, I assumed you knew." Kurt pointed at himself and the way he talks because usually people would just assume. Blaine let out an 'oh'.

"Oh. I don't—I just don't usually assume." Blaine said. "But, me too. I mean, I'm gay too so it's good that there are no homophobes in the room." Blaine smiled, lightening up the mood and Kurt could swear his heart just melted into a puddle in his chest. He imagined his smile when he was reading the book and he could remember the description saying:

…_he let out a gentle smile, his hazel eyes shining with happiness and everyone in the room succumbed to his charms._

And it was all true.

Kurt had to snap out of it again; if he's going to do this, he needed to focus. "So, Blaine. It's Saturday and I need to ask you a favor in return of me letting you sleep in my room for the night." Kurt started.

"I still don't know how I ended up in your place. I'm so sorry to intrude. I'll do anything you want me to do. I swear." Blaine sincerely apologized, looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt could only suppress a smile.

"Great. I need you to go to Battery Park with me. We're going to look for someone." Kurt informed him. "But first I have to take a shower and get dressed. You can use the shower too when I'm done." He told him. Blaine nodded and Kurt could see him scrunching his nose maybe because he still smelled like a party.

"If you don't mind me asking though, who are we looking for?" Blaine asked curiously when Kurt stood up.

"Someone who has the answer to your life." Kurt mumbled.

"I didn't catch that, I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. You'll know when we get there." Kurt smiled.

* * *

They were walking around a bustling Battery Park that morning, an awkward silence enveloping them since they left the house. Kurt didn't actually know what to say since he was worried that Blaine might freak out if he realizes that Kurt knows too much about his life and Kurt didn't need more problems at the moment.

"So, Kurt," Blaine started, finally breaking the silence. Kurt hummed in acknowledgement. "Who are we looking for exactly?" He asked again.

"An old lady." Kurt distractedly said, looking around and keeping an eye out for the old lady that he saw around the park.

Blaine frowned, confused. "That's a little vague isn't it?" Blaine said. "I want to help you find her but there are a bunch of old ladies here and—"

"_God_, Blaine, just look for a mysterious old lady pushing a cart alright?" Kurt snapped, surprising Blaine and himself in the process. He didn't mean to lose his patience but really, how can you not lose your patience when you think you're probably going crazy?

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" Blaine apologized cautiously, afraid that Kurt might lose it again. But he was glad when Kurt sighed and looked apologetic as well.

"No, I'm…I just—." Kurt stammered. He paused and faced Blaine who was looking at him with eager eyes that Kurt just wanted to pluck them out and stomp on them for being so beautiful. "This is all very confusing for me and I know it will be for you too. I'm sorry for snapping." Kurt apologized.

He could see how Blaine's gaze softened, even though he might be a little confused already, and Kurt cursed himself for being someone who easily blushes. Kurt looked away, clearing his throat and walking again. _Focus Kurt, you need to focus. He's not real._

Blaine broke the silence once more, "Are you a student? Or have you graduated?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a musical theater major in NYADA." Kurt replied. "The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts?" Kurt explained, knowing full well that Blaine had no idea where that was. "But I work part-time over at Vogue -dot- com." He shared.

"NYADA? I haven't heard of that school before." Blaine frowned.

"Of course you haven't. Your university practically ate it up." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"But you're working for Vogue! That's amazing! I love Vogue." Blaine beamed, not hearing what Kurt just said about the schools.

"I know you do." Kurt nodded because he read that in the book. It was in the chapter where Blaine preached and gushed about his love for Marion Cotillard on Vogue which Kurt admittedly thinks was the moment that he got really attached to Blaine. Blaine loved Vogue as much as he loved musicals, _it's like we're meant to be together. _Kurt bit his tongue to get back to reality.

"You do?" Blaine asked, surprised. "Am I that easy to read?"

Kurt couldn't help but snort and let out a small laugh at that because really? "Oh you have no idea." Kurt retorted.

He felt a hand stop him from walking and he looked around to see Blaine staring at him seriously; a confused and interested look on his face.

"What?" Kurt asked, his heart thumping in his chest as Blaine held his gaze. How can he have such a real effect on him?

"Who are you, Kurt? What's really happening?" Blaine asked, wanting to understand because he knew that there was something going on that involved him.

Kurt sighed in reply. "Look Blaine, I'm trying my best to lessen the shock of what's happening to you, so if you could just—"

But then he saw it; a whip of blonde hair with a posture that he will never forget, pushing a small cart in front of her. The lady looked like she was in her mid-60's, not really that old but anyone older than 60 is an 'old' person for Kurt.

"It's her."

"It's who?"

Kurt sprinted towards the old lady, screaming to get her attention. For a moment, Kurt forgot that he was there with Blaine as he ran to her. The lady looked around, seemingly recognizing Kurt's voice and an intrigued smile graced her old features; the spark in her eyes told Kurt that she knew just what was going on.

Kurt stopped short in front of the amused lady, panting with Blaine following behind him shortly. "You, you!" Kurt started. "You were the one who gave me the book."

The lady just glanced at Blaine and smiled. "I see you managed to dig him out." She said, creeping Blaine out, so much so that he took a cautious step back and behind Kurt.

"But why? Why is he out? This is crazy! I'm just a normal reader for goodness' sake!" Kurt panicked.

"Well, readers' know that books are part of their lives." The lady said, pushing her cart away. Kurt followed closely behind her, confused as to why she was all mysterious. He was getting kind of scared too.

"That doesn't mean literally!" Kurt pointed out. "How do I get him back in there? I swear to god if I find that book again I'm going to burn it and—"

"Do you really want him back?" She retorted. "You _did_ wish for him didn't you?" She stopped in her tracks, giving Kurt a knowing smile. Kurt blushed and he could feel Blaine perk up beside him.

"Wished? For me? I don't understand, Kurt." Blaine interjected, wanting to know because they were talking about him and he couldn't even follow.

"Shush Blaine." Kurt said, unable to hide his blush. "Did you write that book? What kind of weird magic is this? Why did you give it to me in the first place?" He asked with no holds barred.

"The book chooses the reader Kurt Hummel." The lady cleverly retorted but Kurt wasn't fazed.

"Don't pull a Harry Potter one on me woman!" Kurt rudely said. He's had enough of all the puzzles that this lady was playing and _how did she even know my name?_ "He—" Kurt pointed at Blaine who was trying to understand and keep up with the conversation, "—doesn't belong here and he's going to freak when he finds out the truth! Hell, even I'm freaking out about all this!"

"Oh, I hope you didn't read ahead because that will spoil all the fun." The lady snickered. "Just enjoy it. Everything will unfold in no time." She gave them a meaningful glance.

Kurt paused and his brain started working; does this mean that he was in the book all this time? No. That can't be possible. The book was old and it's just by chance that it was given to him, right?_ But why was it set in present time New York if it's that old, it even had Marion Cotillard as the Vogue 2010 cover and that's just…_

"Oh no, please, I don't want my life to be like _Stranger Than Fiction_. Please. Tell me how to fix this." Kurt asked, panicking. He just wanted his normal life back and now he's regretting that he didn't read the end of the book last night. He should've listened to Rachel.

"What are you two even talking about? You're not making any sense at all." Blaine interrupted again. The lady just eyed him curiously.

"You're really here aren't you? That's amazing. Most people have failed." She mumbled under her breath. "I wonder who else is here." She let out a small smile. "You're a fictional character Blaine Anderson and welcome to the real world." She said nonchalantly, surprising both Blaine and Kurt. Kurt panicked some more because the woman just bluntly told Blaine the truth.

Blaine let out an amused laugh though.

"You—" Kurt was cut off when Blaine grabbed him by the elbow.

"We really need to stop talking to the crazy lady. How did you even meet her?" Blaine told Kurt seriously.

"No, Blaine, I need to know how to fix this."

"Fix what? There's nothing to fix! She's insane and she's making things up. I can't be a fictional character. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Blaine laughed. "And I need to be at Dalton in a few hours, I have a meeting with the Warblers today."

Kurt just grunted because there is no Dalton and there are no Warblers, not that he knew of at least. Kurt turned to the lady again who was halfway across the park already.

"Wait! Tell me what to do!" Kurt tried to run after her again but Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. "Let go of me Blaine, we need to know!"

"Let the story unfold and enjoy it." The lady said in a singsong voice before laughing.

"No! Wait! That just can't be it! There must be some magic words or something that he needs to say to—"

"Kurt." Blaine started in a voice so low and authoritative that Kurt stopped and turned to look at him. "Whatever she's saying is not true. We both know that it's impossible that I'm a fictional character. That doesn't happen in real life." He said.

"I just need to—" But when Kurt turned back again, the woman was already gone like the wind. Completely gone. She wasn't even across the street or on the sidewalk. She was just gone.

He got nothing from this encounter except for the fact that he now knew that he was probably in that book. And everything in that book is going to happen to him now. Kurt needed to find it. He needed to find it and put an end to this nonsense.

"Do you want to accompany me to Dalton?" Blaine pulled Kurt out of his internal monologue. "I'll show you, it's real Kurt. Don't be fooled by a suspicious looking old lady in a park."

But first, Kurt had to tell Blaine the truth and if he won't listen, Blaine just had to see it to believe it.

* * *

"Welcome to NYADA."

Kurt watched as Blaine stood dumbfounded in front of the school campus, not seeing his fellow coat-clad young lads walking around the area (according to _Between The Pages_ chapter 3). Kurt could almost hear Blaine screaming inside of his head.

"No. This can't be the right one." Blaine looked around but it is the right street address and Dalton wasn't there. There was another campus on the lot where his university once stood.

"Oh but it is. I told you." Kurt said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Kurt wished he was but the thing is, he wasn't. _Why did I even wish for you? That was just a passing thought. _

His mind wandered to the book and he sighed; he shouldn't have accepted that book in the first place.

* * *

_A/N: I'm running late. Bye! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this super late update, I swear I'm not abandoning the fic. Anyway, thank you for all the sweet reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot to me, really. :)_

_Enough about me, on to the story!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Kurt paced around the room, biting his nails like he does when he's anxious while Blaine sat with his head in his hands, both looking troubled and seriously confused. They just got home after spending the entire day outside because Blaine insisted that they go back to Battery Park and find the old woman again but she was really gone. Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine, the poor guy was probably wracking his brain for answers about his life and Kurt could only imagine what was running through Blaine's mind at the moment.

"So," Blaine finally broke the silence, running a hand through his hair and letting out a frustrated groan. "I'm a character from a book." He said quietly, trying to wrap his mind around it. Kurt could swear he heard Blaine mumble something along the lines of "That's fucking ridiculous".

Kurt sighed, sitting opposite him. "Yeah." He replied simply.

"And you've been reading about me in this book called?"

"Between The Pages." Kurt filled in. "I haven't even reached half of it but if you have any questions—"

"I do." Blaine cut him off. "What exactly was the book about?

"About you and your romantic endeavors so far." Kurt easily answered.

"How much do you know about me and my life?" He asked, curiously.

Kurt thought for a moment, considering his words. He knew a lot about Blaine and he loved the book so when he gets started about telling it to people, he can't stop. And before he knew it, he was telling Blaine everything he knew.

"You're Blaine Devon Anderson, 22, studying performing arts in Dalton University with your best friends "The Warblers". You're from Westerville, Ohio and I don't know who you parents are 'cause they were just mentioned once in the book. You love Vogue and musicals as much as I do and you have a passion for Disney as well as superheroes. You're head over heels in love with the most handsome guy in Dalton, Stefan Morrell, which I really don't get since it's clear that he's just playing you because he's an attention seeker and he's manipulating you to—"

"Whoa there. Alright, _enough_." Blaine stopped Kurt from saying anything more, a bit of frustration in his voice. "Stop bad-mouthing Stefan, you don't know him." Blaine defended the guy, a frown gracing his already tired features. Kurt rolled his eyes once Blaine had buried his face in his hands again, _of course. _Blaine shrugged, finally sitting properly. "Okay, so you do know a lot about me." He said. Everything Kurt had said has been spot on.

Kurt watched as Blaine ran his hand through his gelled hair; some of his curls were already hanging loose because of the sweat from all the walking and running around Battery Park earlier that day.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, "God, how can this be possible? I'm just a normal college kid." He complained.

"Believe me, I was too."

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, a question forming in his mind. "Earlier today when we saw that old lady, she said something."

"What?" Kurt scrunched his nose as he tried to think, a little bit lost. "She said a lot of ridiculous things that didn't help our—"

"Why did you wish for me?" Blaine blurted out, cutting Kurt off mid-sentence.

Kurt blinked, surprised. He was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

Blaine sat upright, suddenly all his attention was on Kurt and the other man felt like Blaine was drilling holes into his skin as he continued to stare. Kurt tried to force down the blush that was creeping on his cheeks; sometimes he hates being pale.

What would he say? That he was so attached that he wished he had someone like Blaine in his life. No, who was he kidding? He definitely wished that he had _Blaine _in his life. He can't tell him that. _I'd rather get swallowed by a whale._

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped back to reality, clapping his hands as if he had thought of something brilliant. He needed to steer them away from that topic of wishing. "You know what, we won't solve anything if we stay sitting here like this." He started, standing up.

Even though Kurt knew that Blaine was fictional and that this was overall crazy and would probably end soon enough, he still didn't want him to know what he felt about him. _No Kurt, you don't feel anything. Just a bit attached, that's all. _

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"But you didn't answer my—"

Kurt turned to him, arms crossed over his chest and lips pursed to a tight smile. "I have an idea. Why don't we—uhm," He stumbled with his words, unable to think of anything in one snap. "—we can, we can try to look for the book again?" Kurt finished uncertainly.

Blaine gave him a curious look, sighing and giving up his previous question. "Alright. I guess that would get something done." Blaine agreed after a long pause and Kurt let out a relieved breath. Although he was sure that Blaine hadn't let go of that question just yet.

Blaine got up from the couch and stretched, ready to have a go with Kurt's idea. Kurt found himself staring at Blaine, he couldn't help it; he looked really good in that Dalton uniform. "Where have you last seen it?"

"Seen what?" Kurt distractedly asked. Then, as if realizing what he's doing, he blinked and snapped back to reality. "Oh. Oh, right!" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I fell asleep with it the other night and when I woke up, it was gone. So, maybe it's somewhere in my room. We can start there." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded. "Okay, let's get to it then."

* * *

Kurt led the way and they started a mad search for the novel. They looked under the bed, in the drawers, in all the corners of the room but they found nothing. Soon, they were searching the whole apartment like some policemen searching a crime scene.

Somewhere along the way, some clothes got discarded as they started sweating from the summer heat and from lifting furniture to find the book. By the time they finished checking every part of the room (and cleaning it too because Kurt insisted "now that we're at it"), they were still bookless.

"I can't believe it's not anywhere." Kurt grumbled and he heard a sigh coming from Blaine.

He looked around to see that he had just finished looking under the sofa in the living room. And again, Kurt found himself staring at Blaine. How can someone fictional look so incredibly hot? Literally. Blaine was sweating through his white uniform—his blazer and tie discarded— and Kurt was having a hard time trying not to ogle. Also, he has a nice butt.

Kurt averted his gaze from Blaine when the guy started to turn around. "Well, it might be gone now. Maybe I'm the book. I mean, maybe I think the book changed into me." Blaine voiced out and Kurt could just see how crazy he thinks this is.

"Maybe. That's a good point, seeing as you're already out of it. Let's add more crazy into the story." Kurt agreed.

Blaine started to walk towards and Kurt awkwardly shifted on his feet, his side facing Blaine as he washed the dirt off of his hand. Blaine leaned back on the kitchen counter and stared ahead, his hands on either side of him.

"So, what do you suppose we do now?"

But before Kurt could answer the question, Rachel walked into the apartment looking tired but well-fed, unlike the two of them who—now that Kurt thought about it— forgot to eat dinner. _It's that late already?_

"Kurt! Kurt, you should have been there! Tanya was being a diva and I swear I—oh." Rachel finished her sentence all of a sudden when she saw that Blaine was still in the apartment. "Hi Blaine?" She tried.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at Rachel's pathetic attempt to hide her surprise. He saw her give him a look that made him shrug. "He knows, Rachel."

"Knows what?" Rachel tried indifference but as Kurt said, Blaine already knew so she didn't need to try so hard.

"That I'm not real. Well, I am but you know what I mean." Blaine answered for her, trying his best not to tear his hair off for how crazy it still sounds. He rubbed his forehead instead. "It's all true, I _am _a fictional character." He ended as Rachel stared at him, dumbfounded.

She directed her eyes from Kurt to Blaine and back. "No way, that's not possible." She said in a voice barely above whisper and Kurt wouldn't have heard her if not for the fact that he's used to her shocked voice.

"Well, apparently it is and here we are." Kurt sarcastically said, opening his hands and shaking it as if presenting a very glamorous gift. "We've tried to look for the book all over the apartment but it was nowhere to be found." He explained.

Rachel tutted, walking towards the living room and slumping down on it. Clearly, she didn't enjoy the summer heat as she got rid of her cardigan, fanning herself in the process.

"If that's the case then you need to forget about the book for a moment because it's nearly the end of the day." Rachel finally said after a long pause. Kurt was taken aback.

"Excuse me? Forget about it? Rach—"

"Wait! Hear me out okay?" Rachel kneeled on the couch and faced them both, bouncing in the process. Both Kurt and Blaine went quiet as they waited for her to voice out her thoughts. "Clearly Blaine's not going anywhere if you guys can't find the book and since it was your—" She pointed at Kurt, "—fault that he's here anyway because you own that book, you need to take care of him."

"Wait, that's not—"

Rachel cut him off. "Blaine's not from here. Well, technically he is but he doesn't know anybody. He doesn't have a place to stay and I believe that he's got no money with him too. Although we can't cover for that for a long time 'cause it's really hard with all our expenses so..."

Kurt drowned out Rachel's words as he thought to himself. That's right, it was his fault anyway so he really should take care of Blaine. Poor guy doesn't even have any of his things with him, Kurt should lend him some clothes or something. He could literally hear Blaine's mind working as he felt him turning his head to look at him, probably realizing that Rachel was right.

Rachel's voice came back and Kurt heard her say, "So, have you thought about living arrangements?" She smiled, too excited for Kurt's liking.

Blaine finally found his voice. "You're right." He agreed, much to Kurt's chagrin. Blaine looked back at Kurt again, his eyes pleading and how the hell could Kurt turn that face down? "But it still depends on what Kurt thinks." He said.

Kurt found himself cornered between his best friend and the guy who accidentally stumbled into his life. "I—" He started.

"Kurt?" Rachel grinned, looking like she's ready to throw a party. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

Kurt gave Blaine a smile and a clap on the back. "Can you wait here for a moment? I just need to talk to Rachel." A look of horror crossed Blaine's face as Kurt said those words. He sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out. I'm not that heartless. I just need to clarify things with her."

"Okay. Please, think about it. Please." Blaine said, clearly scared at what all this might entail. Kurt nodded and walked over to Rachel, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to his room. Blaine was left alone to his thoughts.

"What are you playing at woman?" Kurt hissed once they were out of earshot. Rachel shrugged and gave him a sly smile.

"You have to take responsibility."

Kurt made a face. "Dear god, please don't make it sound like I got somebody pregnant." He shuddered at the thought. Rachel giggled. "But seriously Rachel— I mean, I'm not opposed to it although this whole thing is very disconcerting—is this okay with you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah it is. As long as he doesn't kill me in my sleep." She paused. "But please keep the volume at the minimum when you get to that base." She winked.

"OH MY GOD." Kurt blushed, hitting Rachel on the arm. "I knew it had to be something like that! It's not going to happen Rachel and you know it." He sternly said.

"What? He's a here, he's real now. Maybe he may even do the things on your romantic chekclist." She giggled. "Haven't you watched Enchanted? You saw what happened there!" She chuckled.

"Rachel, that was a movie. And he's already got his betrothed in the book, Stefan remember?" Kurt tried but Ms. Berry was already waltzing him around the room, singing at the top of her beautiful, Broadway voice.

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_—"

"Rachel, stop it. Are you drunk?"

"_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_—"

"He's not a prince. Please st—"

Rachel continued singing, ignoring Kurt's attempts to stop her and eventually, he grew tired of her. He threw his hands up, giving up and walking away from her. He ignored her, "Aww, come on Kurt. I was having fun!" and she burst in a fit of giggles.

Kurt went back to Blaine who has now vacated the kitchen and was sitting on the couch. He looked up at Kurt with the same look—the lost puppy look— on his face so Kurt gave him a sincere smile. Because seriously, he's not going to throw him out just like that.

"So, what's the verdict?" Blaine nervously asked. It finally dawned on him how serious all this was, for him at least. He's in a familiar yet foreign place and he doesn't know anybody but these people who he woke up with and he's not going to take his chances and leave them, especially when they're being nice. Might as well stay and figure things out in this apartment than be killed or starve on the streets.

Kurt huffed. "If you're asking about Rachel's sanity, it flew out the window and I don't think it's ever coming back, so there's that." He said and thankfully, that made Blaine laugh and lifted his mood a little.

"From what I observed from her, she functions just fine without it." Blaine joked. He snapped his mouth shut as if realizing that he shouldn't be acting familiar yet because they're not that close. Yet.

Kurt sat down next to him and bumped their shoulders, gazing at Blaine. "Alright, time to loosen up. We both need it after what went down today." He said and Blaine nodded. "You're going to stay here for the time being until we figure things out, you clearly need company and I'm not going to allow you to wander the streets around here. Not with all the drug deals I see going down every day." Kurt said.

Blaine let out a breath of relief. "That's a relief. I thought for a moment that you'd kick me out."

"I told you, I'm not heartless." Kurt smiled.

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's hand, surprising Kurt as they stared at each other. Kurt remembers the book and how it described _His long lashes accentuated his hazel eyes, conveying every emotion he was feeling_ and it amazes him how accurate it was. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, Kurt. You don't know how much this means to me." Blaine sincerely said and Kurt could only nod. There was a long pause but the atmosphere wasn't awkward unlike earlier that morning. Blaine cleared his throat as he realized that he was still holding Kurt's hands. "I promise I won't be a bother. I'll get a job somehow, I swear." He said.

"I'll hold on to that." Kurt told him. "But for the mean time," He stood up again, walking towards his room and coming back out with clothes in his hands. "I'll lend you my stuff. Please take care of them, they're very dear to me." He said seriously.

"Of course. Thanks again Kurt." Blaine repeated.

"Go on and change out of those dirty clothes, it's hot and you're sweaty. You can wash them tomorrow. We can go and grab dinner after we've changed. As for sleeping arrangements—"

"Don't let him make you sleep on the couch. It's uncomfortable especially in this season." Rachel screamed as she walked to her room with a huge grin on her face.

"Berry!"

Rachel replied with a loud laugh and a "good night!". Kurt turned to face Blaine, muttering a "sorry".

Blaine smiled at him, "It's alright, she's fun to be around. Never a dull moment huh?" He said. Kurt nodded grimly in agreement. "I can sleep on the couch, it's fine." Blaine told him.

Kurt shook his head, "No, no. Rachel's right as always. I can't let you sleep there, your neck will suffer in the morning, I'm sure of it." He said. "You can sleep in my room—"

"No, Kurt, it's okay. I don't want to further impose—"

"You can use my duvet, I only use it in winter anyway, and you'll sleep on the floor. It's better than sleeping on this small couch." Kurt insisted even though his mind is filled with thoughts of _first guy to sleep in my room, first guy to sleep in my room_. "And besides, I literally woke up with you next to me this morning. It's okay."

"I can sleep on the floor here." Blaine tried again and Kurt could see that he was blushing. _Finally, the boy blushes! _Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts and to refuse Blaine's insistence.

"No way, I'm not going to let you dirty my duvet. At least I know the floor on my room is clean." Kurt finally said. "Enough about this. Go on, take a shower and get dressed. I'm starving."

Blaine finally gave it up. "Okay then. I'll only take a minute." He said and Kurt nodded one last time before Blaine vanished towards the bathroom.

Kurt slumped down on the sofa, massaging his forehead. This is definitely going to be a long week. Kurt was staring at the ceiling when Blaine finally emerged from the bathroom, drying his now gel free curls.

"Are you trying to melt the wall? Because it's not working." Blaine said, getting Kurt's attention.

"Oh, you're done. So, dinner?" Kurt asked, standing up.

Blaine nodded. "Dinner."

* * *

The next few weeks passed by without much happening, just the usual and a bit more because finals are coming as the Spring semester ends. The first few days, Kurt would tag Blaine along when he goes to school, not fully trusting to leave the house to a stranger but after the fourth day, Blaine assured him that he won't run or steal anything and the look on his face told Kurt that he was being honest.

From the day forth, Blaine was always left to the apartment when Kurt and Rachel goes to college or for work. This left Blaine to his thoughts, thinking of ways to stop being a burden to the two people who showed him this much hospitality.

He would clean the apartment or try to earn money by singing in the streets but that's as far as he goes. He'd cook for them and they'd be grateful for it because Blaine really does know how to cook. These past few days, however, Kurt and Rachel took turns in staying at the apartment with Blaine. With finals, they've been practicing a lot for their respective performances.

Blaine was in the middle of finishing the dishes for dinner when the door opened. "Hey." Blaine greeted, pouring the soup to a nearby bowl and placing it on the dining table. They've gotten closer over time and it felt like they knew each other for a long time already.

Blaine realized that he had a lot in common with Kurt and that made the awkwardness go away. Kurt would open up to him and he would open up to Kurt as well (avoiding topics revolving around Stefan because that seems to piss Kurt off in a whole new level).

"Hey!" Kurt greeted back with a huge smile on his face. "That smells good." He complimented, placing his bag on the couch and walking to the table. "What did Rachel get yesterday?"

"I made her a salad." Blaine replied with a smile. "You get meat." He smiled. Kurt nodded appreciatively, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Where do you get all these? Last time I checked, we didn't have these much stock of food." Kurt said as they started to dig in.

"Take it as my gift to you guys for letting me stay here every day." Blaine smiled. Kurt hummed an okay. After a long pause, Blaine finally asked. "So, how's the musical going?"

Kurt gulped down his food and smiled. "It's going great even if we're all tired. Oh that reminds me, I think Rachel and I can't be here tomorrow. We're going to stage it on Saturday so we need to be at rehearsals all the time." He paused. "Can I entrust the apartment to you?" Kurt teased.

"Of course you can my good sir. I am your loyal servant." Blaine chuckled.

"That's great soldier." Kurt played along. "Anyway, we've reserved a seat for you on Saturday. You know how to go to NYADA right? Rachel wants you to be in the front seat." Kurt smiled.

"You can count on it." Blaine replied. Another pause and Kurt was the one to initiate the conversation.

"So, how are you doing? Any clues on how to get back?" Kurt finally asked. They talked about it from time to time and still they don't know how to solve the problem. Although Kurt had gotten used to Blaine, he still wanted him to find his way back. He didn't want him to be stuck in this world he didn't really know.

"Nothing. It sucks because as much as I miss them, I can't do anything to get back." Blaine honestly said. "No offense, I am having fun here but you know, they're my..."

"Your family. Basically your whole life. And none taken." Kurt told him. "We'll get you back, I promise. I'm the one that caused this anyway, I'll help you." He said. _Oh no, Kurt, that'll prompt _the _question_. "Anyway, have you found a job yet?" He asked before Blaine could ask him about why he did wish for him in the first place.

"None yet but I'm doing okay singing in the streets. I could use a guitar though or a piano but for the meantime, I'm fine with this." He smiled.

They continued their talking and dinner ended happily. They fell into their usual routine when they're together; eat dinner, wash the dishes, nightly moisturizing routine, criticizing reality TV shows and getting in bed. It was fun having someone to share all these things with, at least for Kurt.

"Good night B." Kurt said as he rolled towards the night light. He accidentally called him that one and been so used to it since that it has become his personal nickname for him.

"Night." Blaine replied, settling in the duvet on the floor.

"Lights?"

"Lights."

Kurt turned the night light on and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty, I have tons of things planned for this fic! Wait for it! :)_


End file.
